Hallelujah
by xlostwithoutyou
Summary: "I saw who it was. A student. I saw him take the gun out of his pocket." Finn's stomach lurched violently. That must've been what Rachel saw... Students are in danger. Lives are about to be changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Welcome to my new story! :) I'm excited about this one! It's not a lovey dovey story, let me just put that out there now. It's gonna be sad. But I love writing about this kind of issue because it's just so heart breaking to read or see or hear about these things. I'm not sure how many parts there will be yet but so far I have six. But I will not continue unless people are interested. (:

Most of this story is based off of One Tree Hill's 3x16 episode. So if you're a OTH fan & you've seen that episode you know exactly what I'm talking about.

I hope you like it! Sorry if there's any typos, I can't fix them on this stupid computer :|

* * *

><p>It was a Friday morning when it happened. Everything was fine and normal, kids were laughing and joking around, making plans for the following weekend. It was a typical Friday.<p>

Tina and Mike stood in a corner, Tina giggling incessantly as Mike kissed her continuously. Puck and Artie were rapping one of their new favorite songs, practicing, for they were performing it the next week for Glee club. Brittany and Santana walked around campus, Brittany's arm around her waist. Sam and Mercedes were at a table, talking quietly. Kurt and Blaine also sat at a table, hands clasped together. All was right and normal.

Rachel and Finn made their way inside the school, her arm looped through his. "Have you filled out your applications like I told you?"

"Uh, one. For community college."

She stopped in her tracks, standing in the middle of the hallway and annoying the passing teens. She didn't seem to notice. "Finn! I told you, it's important to have at least four or five backups. We have a few months left!" She pressed herself up against him, her hands on his shirt collar, pouting. "Don't you want to apply to a school in New York?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Baby, you know I would if I could but I just don't have the right grades."

Shee pouted and he traced her lips with his finger, failing at trying to hide his smile.

She thought for a moment. then clapped excitedly. "Come to my house this weekend -"

"Mmm." He murmurred, kissing her neck, not caring about the watchful eyes around them. "Are your dads gonna be home?"

"Finn!" She squirmed uncomfortably, shoving him off. She didn't mind the PDA but he didn't need to do _that_. "I'm talking about research!"

At this, he frowned and she rolled her eyes and smirked, standing on the tips of her toes. "They're gone for the weekend."

As a grin slowly began to form, he noticed her expression become one of pure terror as she looked down the hall and the last he felt was her hand squeezing his arm tightly before everything, well, for lack of a better word, blew up.

The shot was loud in the very crowded hallway. It cracked like a massive thunderstorm and the sound of it continued to ring in their ears as students began to frantically run this way and that, desperate to get out of the building.

Most made it out but it was a big school with very few exits so there were many remaining.

The principal's voice sounded throughout the entire school, shocking everyone to their core. "Students, this is _not _a drill! Evacuate immediately! Evacuate!"

Meanwhile Finn kept getting run over by kids trying to escape. "Rachel!" He shouted.

He had lost her in the crowd.

"Rachel!" He searched for her small figure and began to panic. _Damn it!_

While he continued calling out her name, students were pushing and shoving him until finally, he was pushed into a room. Some guy, a football player who was way more built than him, rushed in after him and quickly locked the door.

"Dude, wait, I have to find Rachel!" Finn tried to unlock the door but the football player stood in his way.

"No way in hell, man!"

Finn gestured to the door. "But she's my girlfriend!"

"I don't care if she's your _mom_, Hudson! I'm not letting you get us killed!"

"Dude, just_ move._"

"Would you guys both shut up?" A female voice interrupted and they both turned to her. "Austin's right, Finn, you can't go out there, it's not safe."

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Finn asked.

"I'm Katie!" She exclaimed in annoyed disbelief and she scoffed when he still looked at her with confusion. "We've been in the same math class for three years!"

He ignored her statement. "Look, Katie, I have to find Rachel and kill the dumb ass who caused all of this."

Finn tried to unlock the door but the dude named Austin or whatever stopped him once again.

"Man, please, _move!_" He started to beg and then he groaned. "Who would do this? Who would wanna shoot a bunch of innocent kids?"

"Another innocent kid."

All three of them turned to the small voice, seeing a tall girl on the floor, her legs drawn to her chest, her chin resting on her knees and she stared straight ahead, as if in a trance. "I saw who it was. A student. I saw him take the gun out of his pocket."

Finn's stomach lurched violently. That must've been what Rachel saw.

... Oh God.

"Who was it?" Austin asked.

The girl looked up and her eyes connected to Finn's. "Dave Karofsky."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Review if ya want more! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallelujah**

**A\N: **I'm sorry it's taking so long to update! (it hasn't been that long, has it?) Anyway, thank you so much to all the people who subscribed and reviewed! (:

. . .

Puck had been in the bathroom when it happened. He had told Artie to wait for him outside so they could finish practicing.

The sound of the shot was extremely close to where the boy's bathroom in the senior hall was. He willed himself to calm down (after a few curse words) and to think fast.

Should he go out there? Or should he stay? He didn't wanna get shot but he didn't wanna wait and not know anything in there either.

He hid himself behind a stall. He would wait until all the noise and screaming died down.

But quickly (literally two minutes later) he heard the door open, close and the sound of a doorknob locking.

"Oh!" He heard a moan. He knew that moan. He'd know it anywhere.

But it wasn't a moan of pleasure, it was of pain.

"Oh my God!" He gasped when he saw who it was. "Quinn!"

She opened her mouth to say something but another groan of pain came from her lips and he gasped again in horror at the bright red pool of blood surrounding her leg.

She mouthed the word "help" and he was on his hands and knees in half a second. "Dear God, were you – were you _shot_?"

"Glass," She managed to whimper, "in… in my leg."

He squinted his eyes to get a better look, trying to hide his disgust once he saw the tiny slip of glass coming out of her leg.

"It's in really deep." He said, more to himself than to her.

He lightly touched the glass and her scream came out muffled against his hand when he held it up to her mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Puck began to panic. She needed to get out of here!

"Quinn," He said quietly, trying to stay calm. "You have to tell me – who had the gun?"

She blinked slowly, as if afraid to open her eyes. "I don't know. I – I fell when it happened after someone shoved me. All I know is something –" She winced, "hit the glass and next thing I know it was in my leg."

Puck nodded, standing up. "Well we gotta get you out of here."

He walked to the bathroom door but turned when he felt her hand on his leg.

"No!" Quinn said fiercely, "no, you'll get hurt."

Puck almost snorted. "I'll be fine. And since when do you care?"

His eyes widened when hers filled with tears.

"I care," She whispered, holding out her hand, "don't leave me."

Nodding quietly, he lowered next to her, taking her hand and they waited.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>I know it's short but... the plot will thicken sooooooooon ;) review pwease! I'll love you.


End file.
